


purple dandy

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Colors, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: They fall asleep, and their dreams almost taste like hope and freedom, but the edges never stray from the grey truth.





	purple dandy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Merthur Daily](https://merthurdaily.tumblr.com/)'s 1o Years. 
> 
> Day 3: colors

Merlin tumbles into Arthur’s room, waking him up, and even in the glow of the silver moon, Merlin’s cheeks are purple smears and his lips blue bruises. Arthur can’t even look at the dark shadows that are his eyes. Instead he just lifts his covers and shuffles until his own back is against the wall. 

Merlin says nothing. But Arthur hear as he wipes his sleeve under his nose and as he tries to keep the sniffling contained. Arthur’s anger curls under his skin, golden and bright, and he clenches his fist in his sheets to keep from punching a wall. Merlin will speak when he’s ready, but Arthur’s patience runs thin.

Finally, “Father found the book of poems you wrote.” Merlin’s shuddery whisper breaks the still air. 

“I take it they didn’t survive.” Rage burns in him, so fiercely he is surprised the night is still dark. He’d spent months carefully penning those words. An entire year’s allowance to get it bound in leather. He regrets the question when Merlin begins to shudder against him.

Merlin’s sobs are blue like the river they spent the summer in, and his sorrow is red like the blood Arthur knows will stain his pillow in the morning. “I tried to save it. But he had the fire ready before I walked in the door.” 

Arthur shifts them around until he can gently wrap his arms around Merlin. He grits his teeth when Merlin sucks in a breath as he runs his hand down his back. “How bad?” 

Merlin doesn’t answer, so Arthur grips his jaw and gently forces blue eyes to meet his own. “How bad, Merls?”

“Well, it’s a good thing the river’s closed ‘cause I won’t be swimming any time soon.” Merlin tries to say it glibly, tries to laugh his way through it, but the pain colors every breath. 

Arthur presses a silver kiss to his temple, then to his lips. Copper brushes his tongue and he’s not sure which of them is crying now. “Soon, Merlin. Soon we will leave and Balinor will have no power over you.” 

“Just two more months, yeah?” Merlin says. He’s fading though, exhaustion and tension bleeding from his frail body. He’s so pale, bathed in the moon’s glow.

“Yeah,” Arthur whispers. They fall asleep, and their dreams  _ almost _ taste like hope and freedom, but the edges never stray from the grey truth. 


End file.
